The search for materials that are relatively easily adaptable to coating and structural application in naval and aircraft construction is well known and long standing. Such materials are conventionally used to eliminate or at least significantly reduce the “radar signature” of such military vehicles to enemy radar. The search for more effective radar emissions absorbing materials and techniques continues unabated and the development of such materials continues to be of military significance.